<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Crumbs by Hobirain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646275">Love Crumbs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobirain/pseuds/Hobirain'>Hobirain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New City Ave. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobirain/pseuds/Hobirain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does he even like you?" Jungkook asked.<br/>"Yeah," Hoseok pouted. "He loves me. He just," he shrugged. "Loves his balls more."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Junhong | Zelo/Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New City Ave. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Crumbs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My screen broke. Fixed it on Monday then I got busy with other things 😓</p><p>Neways, this is a short one. Was going to add extra details and edit more but...</p><p>One more to go (still unedited so that will definitely take some time but I'll try) and we'll be done with this. Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you throw it into the hoop," Namjoon demonstrated, bouncing back on his heels.</p><p>     "Why?" Edna asked, frowning at the basketball rolling down the court in Taehyung's backyard.</p><p>     Namjoon was stumped. No one has ever asked him that before. "Well, cause that's the sports. That's what we do."</p><p>     "I don't get why anyone would ever want to stress themselves like that," Sam said.</p><p>     "Exactly," Edna agreed.</p><p>     "Like, go sit and drink tea," Elris added.</p><p>     "But drinking tea doesn't bring you money," Namjoon argued.</p><p>     Elris huffed, "The world is too obsessed with money.</p><p>     "For once, I agree with you, Elris," Edna said in surprise, "Wow, progress, Elris. Progress."</p><p>     Elris rolled her eyes in response.</p><p>     Namjoon, like a nail drawn to a magnet had come back everyday since his fight with Taehyung the last week. And since he had a key, Taehyung couldn't do anything about the dimpled man barging into his house at random times. Namjoon was pretty sure he was wearing him thin. Or maybe he wasn't. Maybe Taehyung was plotting his murder behind the stone cold face he had on whenever Namjoon was around.</p><p>     He still refused to speak with him. Not surprising as Taehyung was a petty person. But Taehyung wasn't winning because Namjoon enjoyed the silence. It was nice to watch a movie without a side commentary for once (sorry Seok) and he got to think. About things Hoseok had said.</p><p>     He was beginning to recognize some of his flaws and a search on both Naver and google had him learning about the effects of those flaws. Even more, he was on twitter learning about Taehyung from people like him and people who have been with people like him. He made notes filled with what he thought was important and questions to ask the accounts, doing his best to learn without the few people around him knowing what he was up to.</p><p>     Maybe it was a weird way to learn but he knew very well that experience and the tale right from the mouth of the experienced were the best way to learn.</p><p>     There was Sam and her best friends too. Between their blunt words, crazy stories and reactions to just about anyone, fictional and real, he was beginning to see things from a perspective different from his pretty clouded one.</p><p>     Hoseok was not perfect but he hadn't deserved to go through the shit he went through when they were together. And he was right (as usual). He had been carrying their relationship on his back while Namjoon had hidden behind his job. He had worked so hard for them but all Namjoon had done was stand like an impassive sculpture. Unmoved and unaffected.</p><p>     He regretted so much. He regretted not talking when he should have, not calling when he should have, not doing as many silly things as Hoseok liked, not loving Hoseok as much he had loved him and as much as he had deserved. He regretted not doing right by the man who had being his rock even when he hadn't reciprocated with the same. Hoseok was a simple man. He hadn't wanted anything from Namjoon except his love. And Namjoon had not even been able to produce that.</p><p>     He thought of Taehyung and his confession to him. He hadn't lied but he didn't think they should ever get back together again. Even when it had been good, it hadn't been sincere. They weren't good for each other. At least, he tried to convince himself. He was failing that aspect.</p><p>     "I don't understand why Jimin can't do what Sandra is doing," Edna frowned up at the house.</p><p>     Namjoon had decided to distract the ladies outside while they waited for Sandra to clean Taehyung up and change his bandages. He had gotten there just as Jimin was hurrying out of the house, claiming that he had an errand to run. For a nurse, he had a lot of errands to do, Namjoon had said. Jimin had laughed without mirth and left.</p><p>     Of course, he knew why Jimin was leaving, but he didn't tell him that, choosing to walk up to Taehyung's house and confront his favourite statue. He had spoken with him, calling him out on whatever it was he was doing to Jimin but the now wheelchaired man had only rolled himself into the kitchen to get himself breakfast.</p><p>     "Taehyung's not nice to Jimin," he said quietly.</p><p>     Elris snapped her head to him, "What?"</p><p>     "Since when?" a blank faced Edna asked.</p><p>     "Since always? He hates him because he's Hoseok's best friend."</p><p>     Edna sucked the front of her teeth. "He never listens."</p><p>     "No. He never does."</p><p>     "Shouldn't you be defending him?" Sam squinted up at him with eyes exactly like his. He still wasn't used to the Deja Vu he gets hit with every time he looked at her.</p><p>     "Just because I love him doesn't mean he isn't wicked."</p><p>     Yeah, he came clean to the ladies about his relationships with both Hoseok and Taehyung. Mainly because neither Edna nor Elris trusted him enough to leave him alone with Sam so he had had no choice. He wasn't offended. He did deserve it and besides, he admired their protectiveness and envied their friendship. He doubted he had anybody that would do that for him. Yes, he had friends but none were close enough to care that much. Once upon a time, he would say Hoseok. And once upon an earlier time, he would say Taehyung. But now? Now, he was a lonely island trying to merge with a rock in hopes for an acknowledgement. Now, friends was an alien entity.</p><p>     They had taken the news as well as anyone in love with Hoseok would. He could still feel the forehead flicks he had received from them and was still receiving because they couldn't believe how stupid he was. But at least, they were still talking to him. They were the only ones apart from his mother and sister who were moving to New City the next month. He had made peace with that. He deserved it anyway.</p><p>     "Good," Edna praised. "Don't coddle him."</p><p>     "I'll tell Angelo to quit," Elris said quietly. He knew she was feeling guilty as she was the reason Jimin had said yes in the first place and stayed even when he would have quit in any other situation.</p><p>     Edna nodded, "Yeah, do that."</p><p> </p><p>                                    •••</p><p> </p><p>    Jungkook pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to not burst out laughing. He wanted to shake some sense into Hoseok because he felt like he was talking to a wall.</p><p>     They were on their way to the subway. He had finally convinced Hoseok to ride the vehicle with him, using their planned sleepover at Yoongi's place as an excuse. Seokjin was there already as he had left in the afternoon, leaving Jungkook to oversee their staff at the cafe.</p><p>     Since the subway was only fifteen minutes on foot from their estate, they had decided to walk, sharing stories of themselves as they strolled down to the station.</p><p>      "Does he even like you?" Jungkook asked about Hoseok's dog whom Hoseok was complaining about for not paying enough attention to him.</p><p>     "Hey!" Hoseok yelled, affronted. "Of course, he does. He smiles at me sometimes."</p><p>     Jungkook raised a brow, "Sometimes?"</p><p>     "Yeah," Hoseok pouted. "He loves me. He just," he shrugged. "Loves his balls more."</p><p>     Jungkook lost it. He laughed hard, bending over and clutching his stomach as tears rolled down his eyes.</p><p>     Hoseok smiled at the scene before him. Happy at the reaction his stupid story had caused.</p><p>     Since coming to New City, moving into the clinic and meeting the baking brothers, he had been feeling really good about himself. He hadn't noticed that his self-confidence had been dropping until he left Seoul. It felt like the moment he had left the capital city, he left behind the shadow that had been over him from the moment his relationship with Namjoon was noticed.</p><p>     It had started when he went to sit alongside the partners of Namjoon's teammates to watch Namjoon and his team practice only to find out that his lack of knowledge of his boyfriend's work wasn't as funny or cute as Namjoon used to say. It was insulting and showed that he didn't care or love Namjoon as he claimed. That's what the other partners had said.</p><p>     They had mocked him. And every time after that, they would joke at his expense. It had been so bad that Hoseok stopped going to Namjoon's practices and at some point, he stopped going to his games altogether.</p><p>     They had fought because of that. Namjoon, angry that his boyfriend didn't support him and Hoseok, angry because Namjoon never noticed that the jokes thrown at him were not friendly jokes but jabs and insults. Namjoon hadn't believed him.</p><p>     It had thrown a spanner into their relationship. Hoseok hadn't been able to come to terms with the knowledge that his boyfriend had thought that he was lying. Hoseok was good at pretending that things were okay when they weren't but ask him a question and he wouldn't be able to lie. Everyone knew that but Namjoon had been so blinded by his assumption that Hoseok didn't care.</p><p>     That night, Hoseok had gone to Yoongi's place and Yoongi had called Namjoon on Hoseok's phone and yelled at him for being stupid. Before he hung up, he asked if Namjoon knew very well what Hoseok was doing as a veterinary student. They all knew the answer.</p><p>     And although, they later moved on from that with Namjoon finally recognizing the insults and standing up for his boyfriend, Hoseok never forgot how quickly namjoon had called him a liar.</p><p>     "You know," Jungkook said, shoving his hands into his pockets as they walked to join the queue for their tickets. "My life's gotten so much better since you came," he confessed softly. "Not that it was bad before but you made it so much brighter and prettier."</p><p>     Hoseok smiled. He looked at Jungkook to find him looking down with his hair covering his face. "I'm glad," he said when they got into the subway and sat on their assigned seats opposite each other. "You've made my life prettier too. And soft. I feel like I'm being cuddled every time I think of you."</p><p>     Jungkook's eyes sparkled, "You think about me?"</p><p>     "Yeah. A lot. Too much maybe," his lips curved up in a shy smile.</p><p>     Jungkook nodded, knowing what he meant. "So?" he asked looking at his fingers twisting on his lap. "What do we do with that?"</p><p>     "I can't bake for shit."</p><p>     He blinked up Hoseok.</p><p>     "Or I would have baked my own version of crush cookies."</p><p>     Jungkook's lips slowly stretched into a grin.</p><p>     Hoseok grinned back at him before, "Mind if I sit beside you?" he gestured at the empty seat beside Jungkook.</p><p>     Jungkook shook his head, heart skipping a beat when Hoseok plopped down beside him. He gasped softly when the vet took a hold of his hand, watching with stuttering heart as Hoseok clasped their hands together.</p><p>     He took a glance at the man by his side only to find an endearing smile on his face. He squeezed his hand and smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>                                     •••</p><p> </p><p>     "You know," Jimin started. "I now understand why some nurses kill their patients. What?" he asked when everyone looked at him weirdly.</p><p>     "I think you should bring your voice down, Jimin," Yoongi advised, tucking himself into Seokjin. "We don't want you losing your job, do we?"</p><p>     Jimin rolled his eyes in reply.</p><p>     "Quit then," Jungkook said from where his head was now resting on Hoseok's laps.</p><p>     Jimin sighed.</p><p>     They had all gathered at Yoongi's house that evening for a movie night. Hoseok, Jungkook and Yoongi had bonded over their love for blanket forts and had had several debates over what made a great fort as they pushed the living room furniture around to make space for the enormous fort they needed to contain all five of them.</p><p>     But their movie night had turned into a conversation night with the king and the clown staying paused in the dim lit room.</p><p>     Jimin felt down. Yoongi and Seokjin had been whispering back and forth from the moment they laid down and Hoseok and Jungkook were playing footsie under the blankets. He felt lonely. Between missing Junhong and Taehyung making it his daily goal to make his life miserable, he was on the short end of the stick.</p><p>     So he had paused the movie and surprisingly, the couples on both sides of him noticed. He was miserable and he needed to share so he said the first thing that popped into his head.</p><p>     "You should never have accepted it," Hoseok said quietly, running his hands through a glazed-eyed Jungkook's hair. "Been nice to trash never got anyone anywhere."</p><p>     He sighed again. He turned to the couch behind him and picked up his phone.</p><p>     "What are you doing?" Jungkook asked.</p><p>     "Quitting," he said as he typed a message.</p><p>     Yoongi and Hoseok shared an unsurprised look while the brothers shared a surprised one.</p><p>     "That's it. Done," Jimin dropped his hands to his thighs. "Let's see what he says now."</p><p>     His phone pinged before anyone could say anything.</p><p>     "Coward much?" Taehyung's reply read.</p><p>     He folded his legs in the lotus pose and took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before letting it out. He continued his breathing exercise, ignoring the charged silence in the room from his friends watching him bemusedly.</p><p>     His phone rang but he ignored it.</p><p>     "Erhm, Jimin. Your phone," Hoseok informed him.</p><p>     "Shh," he hushed him. "I'm trying to find my chakra," he said through gritted teeth.</p><p>     "Well, your phone is disturbing our chakra," Yoongi quipped to their friends amusement.</p><p>     Jimin dropped his hands and glared at him.</p><p>     Seokjin pulled Yoongi's head backward with his hair, "Apologize to Jimin."</p><p>     "Fine. I'm sorry," he smiled at Jimin.</p><p>     Hoseok whistled slowly. "Love works wonders." He squealed as Yoongi threw a pillow at his head.</p><p>     "Go get the pillow back," Seokjin pinched Yoongi's thigh.</p><p>     "Ow, Ow,"  Yoongi squirmed out of his boyfriend's reach, "I'm going, please."</p><p>     Hoseok grinned when he got close, "You die by my hands tonight." He rushed his best friend.</p><p>     "Shit! Seokjin save me!" Yoongi screamed from under Hoseok who was hitting his face with a pillow.</p><p>     "You're on your own, Yoongi," Seokjin laughed.</p><p>     "I will get- plepleple," he made a disgusted face when the pillow entered his mouth.</p><p>     Hoseok shrieked in laughter.</p><p>     "So you think you're strong ehn?"</p><p>     Hoseok's eyes widened, "Uh-oh." Before he could run, Yoongi reached for his waist and flipped him on the blankets, tickling him mercilessly.</p><p>     "Jung- Jungkook help," Hoseok laughed, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>     "Sorry hyung," the youngest shook his head. "But I'm pretty sure Yoongi hyung would turn on me."</p><p>     "But I'm dying!" Hoseok shrieked again.</p><p>     "And his biceps are bulging. No, thanks."</p><p>     "Betrayer," Hoseok cried.</p><p>     Yoongi grabbed Hoseok's hands and stretched them above his head. He waggled his brows and Hoseok grinned.</p><p>     Yoongi let Hoseok sit up and the two separated and stood up.</p><p>     It was Jungkook's turn to shriek as the duo turned on him, tickling on all sides of his body.</p><p>     "So what did Taehyung say?" Seokjin asked Jimin who had been laughing at the trio on the floor.</p><p>     His nostrils flared.</p><p>     "Bad, huh?"</p><p>     "Not really. He called me a coward."</p><p>     "What's cowardly about choosing your mental health over being miserable in a job with someone who clearly hates you?"</p><p>     Jimin shrugged. "I have no idea how Taehyung reasons."</p><p>     Seokjin hummed. "Was he always like this?"</p><p>     Jimin raised his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, "Yeah. Not this bad though. I think Namjoon choosing Hoseok over him and the accident threw him over the edge."</p><p>     Seokjin shook his head. "I don't want to be judgemental but that's not an excuse."</p><p>     "Well, he's a petty person so who knows."</p><p>     His phone vibrated on the blankets before ringing.</p><p>     He frowned, "It's my grandma. Excuse me."</p><p>     Seokjin nodded.</p><p>     "Hey grandma."</p><p>     "Angelo, why didn't you tell me he was trash?"</p><p>     Jimin laughed, "Grandma, what's going on?"</p><p>     "I'm with Edna and Sam. We're having a movie night. Taehyung called to say you quitted so Edna interrogated him. I'm proud to say he's crying right now."</p><p>     Jimin blinked. "He's crying? Are you sure?" he laughed.</p><p>     Seokjin raised a brow.</p><p>     "Yes. Sam recorded it too."</p><p>     Jimin snorted into a laugh. His knees fell to the blankets.</p><p>     The now cuddling trio looked at Seokjin in question, turning to Jimin when Seokjin shook his head.</p><p>     "What did he say?" he heard Edna ask.</p><p>     "Nothing," his grandmother replied back. "He's just laughing. You think Vincent poisoned him?"</p><p>     He fell down on the blanketed floor, curling into a foetal position and howled into the phone.</p><p>     Jungkook whistled. "Damn, Taehyung broke him."</p><p>     "Why would you record him while he's crying?" he finally let out when he had calmed down.</p><p>     The trio on the floor shared a look and Seokjin chuckled.</p><p>     "For blackmail!" Sam yelled into the phone.</p><p>     Jimin dissolved into laughter, "Oh my God. Can I- Can I please, see the video?"</p><p>     "No," his grandmother replied.</p><p>     He sat up, "Why not?"</p><p>     "Cause you don't need any sin to stain you."</p><p>     He frowned in confusion.</p><p>     "Me, Edna and Sam are already going to hell so we're making sure to have fun on the way."</p><p>     "Oh my God. Grandma, you're not going to hell."</p><p>     "Sure am. And if weren't before, we're going now," Edna announced.</p><p>     "Yeah," his grandma and Sam chorused.</p><p>     "Why? What are you three doing?"</p><p>     "Watching porn!" the three chorused.</p><p>     The phone fell out of his hand as he fell back on the blankets, laughing.</p><p>     "Bye, Jimin!" he heard the ladies yelled.</p><p>     "Bye- bye," he stuttered through his laughs.</p><p>     Yoongi's doorbell rang, breaking the four from their confused staring at Jimin.</p><p>     "I'm going to go get the door," Yoongi announced unnecessaryily, getting up from the floor. "Oh?" he exclaimed when he looked through the peephole.</p><p>     "Who is it?" Hoseok asked.</p><p>     "Maybe Taehyung," Jimin said, falling back into laughter.</p><p>     "Now, I'm scared," Hoseok whispered to a chuckling Jungkook as Yoongi opened the door.</p><p>     "You're late. Thought you weren't coming anymore."</p><p>     "Apparently, entering the island at night isn't a good idea."</p><p>     Jimin's laughter cut short at the familiar voice. He slowly got to his feet as Yoongi grabbed a suitcase and pulled it inside.</p><p>     "Oh my God," Hoseok whispered.</p><p>     "What?" Jungkook asked him.</p><p>     Hoseok shook his head at him. His eyes were shiny with unshed tears as he stared at a shaking Jimin.</p><p>     "Thanks man."</p><p>     Wait.</p><p>     He took a step forward as Yoongi rolled the suitcase into the living room and a familiar long body followed after.</p><p>     He let out a shuddering breath.</p><p>     The door shut close and Junhong turned and smiled at him, "Hi, baby."</p><p>     Jimin crossed the space between them in the blink of an eye and threw himself on his boyfriend, crying into his shoulder.</p><p>     "Wow," Hoseok exclaimed. "From laughing like a mad man to wailing. This is the story of Park Jimin Angelo."</p><p>     Jimin flipped him off and the room laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, THE Junhong is here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>